1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor magnetic pole assembly and a motor manufacturing method using the same, and more particularly to a motor magnetic pole assembly that is able to be assembled on a circuit board through an automatic jig and a motor manufacturing method using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, with rapid growth of the science industry, demands of consumers for electronic products increase accordingly, such that the electronic products enter an era of being light, thin, short, small, and easily portable. However, various electronic elements, for example, a central processing unit and a power supplier, are disposed in the electronic product. During the operation of the electronic elements, the electronic elements generate a great amount of heat, such that a cooling fan has to be installed to eliminate the heat, so as to prevent the electronic element from reaching an excessively high temperature to reduce a useful life of the electronic element. The size of the cooling fan also becomes smaller with the miniaturization of the electronic product.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a mini cooling fan in the prior art. The mini cooling fan 100 comprises a base frame 102, a stator set 104, a rotor set 106, a rotating shaft 108, and a positioning member 110. The stator set 104 is disposed on the base frame 102. Two opposite ends of the rotating shaft 108 are respectively combined with the rotor set 106 and the stator set 104, and protrude out of a top surface of the rotor set 106 and the base frame 102. The positioning member 110 is combined with the base frame 102. The stator set 104 comprises coils 112. A size of the mini cooling fan 100 is that a length is approximately 1.5 cm (centimeter), a width is approximately 1.5 cm, and a height is approximately 4 mm (millimeter), such that it may be known that the coils 112 in the stator set 104 are also very tiny according to the size of the mini cooling fan 100.
However, in the conventional miniaturized fan, the coil of the stator set is assembled by manual aligning and soldering, that is, the tiny coil is manually held, manually aligned, and manually soldered in a limited space of the electronic product. For the method performed by the manual assembling and soldering, in one aspect, the method is performed in the limited space of the electronic product, resulting in a slow processing speed, in another aspect, the method is performed in the manual mode, such that the quality of the processed product cannot be ensured. And in yet another aspect, the method costs much manpower, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.